


Miscommunication

by ShirleyBlythe



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Celos, F/M, Temporada 4, inseguridades, post temporada 3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyBlythe/pseuds/ShirleyBlythe
Summary: Anne Shirley y Gilbert Blythe al fin han declarado sus sentimientos, ¿Podrán sacar a flote su relación ante la entrada de Roy Gardner en la vida de Anne estando Gilbert a cientos de Kilómetros de distancia?Veremos la relación a distancia de Anne  y Gilbert a través de sus cartas, visitas entre ellos, resolución del conflicto de Ka'kwet. Habrá celos, pero sobre todo inseguridad.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Querido Gilbert:

Me parezco a mi madre.

Los acontecimientos del día de hoy han hecho imposible que pueda ir a dormir, por lo que me encuentro en estos momentos escribiéndote a la luz de mi lámpara con mi hermosa Diana ( y actualmente mi compañera de cuarto) dormida a mi espaldas, trataré de narrarte lo más rápido posible mi maravilloso día antes de molestarla por no dejarla dormir.

El día de hoy comenzó de alguna manera triste, ¿recuerdas los viajes que realice a Charlottetown en los que amablemente me escoltaste? (Por cierto, te debo una disculpa de ese primer viaje, estaba molesta con Marilla y me descargue contigo, ¿es real que puedas quererme aún con mi temperamento?) Pues esos viajes eran para descubrir sobre mis padres, lamentablemente la primera búsqueda solo revivió horribles recuerdos en el orfanato. La segunda vez fue un poco más satisfactorio, ¡SOY ESCOSESA!, mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era un bebé, Marilla tuvo la idea de contactar en Escocia para ver si alguien sabía algo más de mis padres o si había familia, pero el día de hoy recibí la carta de que no había nada, me desilusioné terriblemente, aunque trate de aparentar estar bien, Cole pudo ver a través de mí y lo notó, después de todo es un espíritu afín.

Posteriormente decidí recorrer las calles de Charlottetown antes de iniciar mi aventura en Queens, cuando me encontré con Winifred y simplemente les desee toda la felicidad y me preguntó si en serio no me habías dicho nada y yo le afirmé que no sabía nada más que ustedes estaban comprometidos y ella me lo negó todo, al parecer nunca le propusiste matrimonio, porque estabas enamorado de alguien más (¿eso es lo que decía tu carta?, Me temo que entendí todo lo contrario debido a un arrebato de ira, insisto querido Gil, ¿es posible que me quieras a pesar de mi temperamento?), ¡oh Gil! Mi corazón saltó de felicidad al saber que no estabas comprometido y también por la esperanza de que fuera yo de quién estuvieras enamorado, pero, ¿no correspondido? ¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¿No quedó claro en la carta que te escribí?, Eso pensé en ese momento, después Diana me contó que nunca leíste mi carta.

Después de eso me temo que di el espectáculo más inapropiado por las calles de Charlottetown, corriendo a toda velocidad y me temo que me vestido se subió a niveles demasiado indecorosos, recibí miradas de reproche todo el camino, pero nada me importaba, tenía que ir a verte y aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

Entre en mi residencia y arreglé todas mis cosas para irte a ver a Avonlea, pero cuando salí ahí estabas tú, oh Gil, mi queridísimo Gil, tú vas a ser médico y creo que tú podrías contestar mi pregunta, ¿Es posible que mi corazón se hubiera detenido al verte? Pero, sobre todo, ¿Es peligroso que mi corazón hubiera latido tan rápidamente al besarnos? Porque mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido como ese momento, toda mi vida he leído sobre los besos a través de mis libros, pero creo que se han quedado cortos ó ¿Quizá fue que yo estoy enamorada de ti, Gilbert?, porque permítame decírtelo, mi queridísimo Gil (¿puedo llamarte "mi queridísimo Gil"?), en serio lo hago, estoy enamorada de ti, lo único que sé es que no puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento y perdóneme si no pude confesártelo con palabras pero el increíble acontecimiento me dejo sin palabras que simplemente tuve que volver a besarte, después de todo, ¿Por qué no podría una chica besar a un chico si así lo quiere? y permíteme hacer una solicitud, no estoy segura si es indecorosa, pero por favor no se alarme, ¿pueden los besos convertirse en algo habitual entre nosotros, por favor?

Marilla me dijo que seria besada por alguien que me amara, ¿tu lo haces, Gil? ¿Realmente me amas?, ¿es posible si quiera que me ames?, se sincero Gil, no temas en darme una respuesta y perdóname si mis palabras te parecen intensas y quizá fuera de lugar, necesito saberlo, nunca temas en decirme algo, ya no quiero tener problemas de comunicación contigo, por cierto, ¿puedo saber que decía tu carta?

Pero continuando mi día, segundos después mi felicidad incrementaba al ver mi queridísima Diana con la noticia de que después de todo venia a estudiar a Queens, ¡Oh Gil! No sabes lo feliz que estaba por Diana, habíamos creído que sus padres le habían cortado las alas y ya no podría volar, iría a la escuela de señoritas de Paris y estaría en una bella ciudad, pero sería terriblemente infeliz.

Gil, no sé si debería preguntarte, pero como dije, no quiero que nos guardemos cosas y reiniciar con los problemas de comunicación, necesito saber, se que dejaste tu sueño de la Sorbona, porque yo te retenía ¿No me odiaras en el futuro pensando en la gran oportunidad que dejaste ir?, lo menos que quiero es eso, quiero que seas feliz Gil y que logres todos tus sueños, no quiero que dejes tus sueños por mi culpa.

Por último, Marilla y Matthew llegaron minutos después de que te fuiste, con una maravillosa sorpresa, fueron con la Señora Thomas que fue la primera que me acogió y encontraron un libro que perteneció a mi madre llamado "el lenguaje de las flores", estaba firmado por mi padre y lo que me lleva mi primera frase, había un retrato de mi madre dibujado por mi padre, era hermosa Gil, siempre había pensado que mi cabello rojo era la desgracia de mi existencia, ahora lo miraré con otros ojos, pensando en como mi cabello me conecta con mi madre, también estaba con su letra "el primer paseo de la bebé Anne", ¡ME AMABAN GIL!, todos estos meses buscando información de ellos temiendo encontrar que nunca me amaron fueron borrados, no me dejaron porque quisieron, ellos me amaban.

Creo que no hay mejor dicha que saber que eres amado, soy amada Gil y tienes que saber que tú eres amado.

Y mi día terminó mejor con una caminata a los alrededores cuando se soltó un aguacero y creo que no había mejor forma de terminar el día que sintiendo la lluvia en tu piel, un muchacho se ofreció de prestarme su sombrilla, pero me negué, quería disfrutar más de la lluvia, ¿No te parece que la lluvia llena todo de vida?.

¿Se puede estar extremadamente feliz? ¿puede morir una de tanta felicidad?

Me temo que no tengo una dirección a donde a enviar mi carta, pero tenia que escribirte inmediatamente, quizá si pongo la dirección de la Universidad de Toronto y pongo que va dirigido al estudiante de medicina más guapo sea más fácil que esta carta te llegue.

Con amor, Anne.

PD: No escatimes en detalles sobre tu nueva vida en la gran ciudad de Toronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Telegrama   
Charlottetown 03/09/1899

Está es la dirección en mi pensión en Toronto.  
Gilbert.

Mi querida Anne:

No puedo expresar lo feliz que me siento, no solo por los sucesos entre nosotros, sino también también porque tú búsqueda llegó a un término satisfactorio, no te preocupes por nada de nuestro pasado, ahora estamos aquí y no cambiaría nada porque eso nos llevó a este momento, tu madre debe haber sido una mujer sumamente bella si era por lo menos una pizca como tú, mi bella Anne.

¿Te amo a pesar de tu temperamento? Te amo por ello, siempre eres apasionada en todo lo que haces y eso me llevo a enamorarme de ti, siempre fuiste diferente a las demás, eras fuego y tu cabello solo alimenta le teoría, amo tu temperamento porque significa que te importa, te importa todo de una manera que no había visto a una persona, tu no pasas por el mundo, tú vives de el, amo tu bondad y tú sentido de justicia, como no juzgas, aceptas, dónde los demás ven diferencias tu ves posibilidades.

No temo decirte que te amo, ya no, temía porque creía que mí amor no era correspondido por todos esos malentendidos nos han venido persiguiendo desde el primer momento y al saber que me correspondes al fin me siento libre de mostrar mi amor, admiración y adoración que has causado desde el primer momento que te conocí.

Nunca pensaría que tus palabras son intensas porque eso significaría que estaría en las mismas condiciones, aún siento que despertaré y me daré cuenta que nunca aclaramos nada y estaré en esta nueva ciudad completamente solo sin un amor que me reconforte a pesar de la distancia.

Creo que lo único que me sacará adelante cada semestre en la universidad será la posibilidad de volver a verte, entre mejores calificaciones saque antes podré volver a estar contigo.

¿Te parezco demasiado ansioso?, Ten por seguro que acepto y cumpliré tu petición de hacer los besos algo regular entre nosotros, ¿Me creerás si te digo que mi corazón también se detuvo en cuanto te vi (o por lo menos así se sintió, ya que en cuestiones médicas si eso realmente sucediera sería realmente grave)? Y cuando te besé sentí que podía volar y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido por la emoción ¿Crees que si nos besamos demasiado nos encontremos en algún punto en las nubes?

Perdóname por escribirte hasta ahora pero los primeros días fueron un caos total, mi inscripción tardía ocasionó nuevos acomodos en la residencia de último momento, comparto cuarto con un chico de Montreal, James, parece ser un buen chico y los dos fuimos los últimos en llegar, así que estamos acomodados en el ático de la residencia lo cual desde mi punto de vista está mucho mejor ya que estamos apartados de todo el ruido de los demás cuartos, por lo que podré estudiar mejor, además, el ático es mucho más amplio que los cuartos, James y yo estamos satisfechos.

Las clases de esta semana fueron reveladoras, hay tanto por saber, Anne, tantas cosas que desconocemos o que nunca hemos llegado a saber en Avonlea, muchos de mis compañeros también estuvieron con algún doctor por algún tiempo, entonces no tengo ventaja en ese sentido, pero, ¿Sabrán ellos los usos que tiene la miel para mantener limpia una herida? O las propiedades de determinadas plantas que se encuentran tan cerca de casa?, Tendré que esforzarme mucho más si quiero conseguir una beca, ¿No puedes venir y estudiar conmigo, para mantener nuestra sana rivalidad? Si estuvieras aquí sería más fácil dar lo mejor de mí.

Extrañaré poder verte a través del salón y voltear la mirada cada que tú voltees ¿Alguna vez notaste la regularidad con la que te miraba? Cuando me daba cuenta siempre trataba de enfocarme en lo que decía la señorita Stacy y me sentía tan avergonzado.

Creo que Diana lo notó una que otra vez y siempre me sonreía, hablando de ella me alegro que decida seguir sus sueños en Queens y que tendrás a tu amiga íntima contigo, los señores Barry la aman y solo les falta ampliar su panorama y descubrir que el mundo tiene más que ofrecer que solo un matrimonio por beneficio.

También yo lo descubrí y estoy completamente agradecido de haberlo descubierto a tiempo, ¿Podrás perdonarme mi querida Anne, por haber dudado por un momento de estar con una persona por amor y solo por amor? Perdóname también por esas palabras esa noche, tú no me retuviste, tu siempre me has impulsado a ser mejor, algún día iré a la Sorbona y perdona mi atrevimiento pero quizá en ese futuro también estarías tu, si lo quisieras. No limitas mis sueños, tengo muchos sueños y en esos siempre estabas tú, solo que no estaba seguro de que papel desempeñarias en ellos hasta que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti.

Por lo que me llevo a la siguiente pregunta, mi querida Anne ¿Me permitirías cortejarte formalmente?

Eres amada Anne, por lo que eres y por todo lo que has brindado a la vida de las personas de Avonlea, por todo lo que me has brindado a mí.

Por favor, cuídate, la lluvia es hermosa cuando no te enfermas terriblemente y yo siempre quiero ver a una Anne vivaz y con temperamento ardiente, solo hazlo cuando el clima no sea demasiado frío, agradezco que aún sea verano y puedas disfrutar Libremente de tus aventuras ¿Puedo ser parte de ellos? Si me lo permites.

No puedo expresar la felicidad que me hace saber que soy amado por nada menos que Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, ¿Será posible que sea el hombre más afortunado? Ser correspondido por la chica que he perseguido desde que la conocí.

Toronto es muy bello, te gustaría, pero creo que extrañarías la abundancia de los árboles y bosques en Avonlea, se que yo lo haré. Quizá con el debido tiempo podrías venir y conocer, prometo ser buena guía turística e investigaré todos los lugares que te podrían gustar.

Me tengo que ir, James quiere dormir y mi luz no lo deja, prometo ser más descriptivo a medida que conozca nuevos lugares y avancen mis clases.

¿Cómo te está yendo a ti y a todos los chicos de Avonlea?. Sé que no escatimaras en detalles y los espero con ansias.

Con un profundo amor, Gilbert.

PD: Quizá la carta que dejé aquel día en tu cuarto deba ser dicha en persona, fui un cobarde en aquel momento al no enfrentarte de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Una cosa era segura para Anne, estaba completamente enamorada de Gilbert Blythe y no quería que otras personas se metieran en su relación.

Queridísimo Gilbert:

Me emociona las nuevas aventuras que te esperan en Toronto y espero que tú compañero sea un gramo de encantador como mi querida Diana, si es así, creo que tienes suerte de encontrar un compañero de cuarto y un amigo, aunque no creo que hacer amigos sea problema para Gilbert Blythe, el chico de oro de Avonlea.

La universidad es de lo más emocionante, como dices, hay tantas cosas por saber que desconocíamos y estoy lista para aprender todo.

Mi querido Gilbert, ¿Crees que los problemas me persiguen o yo persigo a los problemas? Mis clases han estado fantásticas, pero me temo que en mi primera semana ya tengo una que otra opinión mala sobre mí, pero Gilbert, no lo pude evitar.

Estábamos en una conferencia de "la solución definitiva para el problema de los indios" y no sé si llegaste a saber de la horrible situación que está pasando mi amiga Kak'wet, se ha cometido una horrible injusticia, ha sido separada de su familia a la fuerza y su padre ha recibido un disparo, se niegan a entregarla, ha sido despojada de su precioso nombre porque era "pagano". Fui a esa conferencia con la idea de que habría más personas indignadas por tales atrocidades, pero me temo que ni la educación puede hacer mucho por las mentes cerradas, solo me tope con argumentos de su inferioridad mental, llamandolos por salvajes y que solo los niños podían ser salvados, en lo único que podía pensar era en la familia de Kak'wet vilmente separada y personas en las que he sido testigo de que esas personas no son inferiores a nosotros, simplemente no han tenido la mismas oportunidades que nosotros, ¿Porque nos empeñamos en buscar diferencias cuando somos tan iguales?.

Sé que tú lo entenderás mejor que nadie, tu mente no ve diferencias de las personas, tu aceptas, me aceptaste desde el primer momento que los conocimos y recibiste a Bash como un hermano.

Y en breve resumen te puedo decir que me pidieron que me retirara del auditorio, no sin antes decirme que debería aprender a guardar silencio, suficiente hacía la institución como para dejar estudiar a mujeres, pero lucharé una batalla a la vez.

Lo único que me reconforta es que en ese auditorio no era la única persona que pensaba de la misma manera, ¿Recuerdas que en mi primera carta mencioné a un chico que ofreció llevarme a la pensión con su sombrilla? Bueno el mismo chico estaba en la conferencia y resulta que en una de mis clases que tengo tres veces en una semana, su nombre es Royal Gardner ( vaya nombre ¿Cierto?) Pero no hay que dejarnos llevar por su nombre, parece buen chico y genuinamente interesado en la situación de las personas que llaman "indios", al parecer es miembro de un club de debate que se encarga también del periódico escolar y me invitó a ser parte del club.

¿No es una idea maravillosa? Con Matthew concordamos que la publicidad de la situación generaría indignación y estoy en proceso de redactar un artículo para enviarlo a The Globe, pero, ¿no debería también intentar cambiar la mente de las personas que me rodean? La población estudiantil merece saber de todas las injusticias y con el tiempo podríamos llegar hacer un cambio, hoy es por todas las personas como Kak'wet, después podremos hablar de la igualdad de derechos de hombres y mujeres.

Estoy tan emocionada, Gil, veo un mundo de posibilidades, ¡oh Gil! Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí, se los errores que cometí con mi artículo de "¿Que es justo?" Y tú eres mi parte racional, yo soy la parte impulsiva y deseo con todo mi ser que esto resulte.

Cambiando de tema, mi queridísimo Gil, yo sé que tú siendo todo un caballero tuviste la necesidad de preguntar y lo agradezco, deberías ya saber que yo no hago cosas que no deseo, y Gil, claro que quiero ser "cortejada" por ti, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el término y mucho menos con las reglas que conlleva eso, ¿Podríamos estar en una unión de iguales y hacer lo que nos dicte el corazón?.

Gil, tengo que pedirte algo, aunque nosotros estemos de acuerdo de dejar que el corazón guíe nuestros actos se que la sociedad no lo entenderá, ¿Crees que lo podríamos mantener en secreto por un tiempo? Simplemente para disfrutar de nuestra relación antes de que tengamos a toda Avonlea y Charlottetown diciéndonos como deberíamos comportarnos, pero sobre todo tengo miedo de como me juzgarán como lo han hecho desde que llegué, no quiero tener que mortificarme si alguien está hablando acerca de cómo la huérfana se llevó al buen Gilbert Blythe, quiero disfrutar de nuestro amor solo un poco más.

Claro que se lo diremos a Bash, Marilla y Matthew, pero prefiero decírselos en persona, estarán tan felices por nosotros Gil y se que entenderán, ¿Estás de acuerdo Gil? Y claro ya lo sabe Diana, Cole y Tía Jo.

Te amo, Gilbert Blythe.

Con amor, tu Anne. 

"Hola, lover boy, ¿Carta de tu amada?" Dijo James cerrando la puerta viendo la mirada de tonto enamorado y una sonrisa que tenía su compañero de cuarto.

"Si" suspiro alegremente Gilbert sin dejar de leer, sin embargo en determinado punto de la carta empezó a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa, Gilbert? ¿Malas noticias?"

"Si, bueno no, no lo sé. ¿Que piensas si la chica que amas no quiere hacer público el cortejo?"

"Bueno eso depende si explico porque"

"Ella dice que porque no quiere que estemos sometido a las reglas de cortejo y que la gente nos diga cómo debemos comportarnos" dijo Gil aún con sus cejas fruncidas.

"Bueno, ella tiene razón, las reglas de cortejo son de lo más tedioso, no puedes hacer nada a menos que tengas a un chaperon, siempre tienes que estar una distancia de ella y nada dar muestras de afecto en público, en cambio si solo eres un "amigo" no tienes a nadie detrás de ti y ustedes pueden disfrutar su momento a solas, aunque obviamente con límites, por la reputación de ambos, creo que sería algo bueno para ustedes, sobre todo porque pasarán meses sin verse"

"Tienes razón, lo menos que quiero es que alguien me este diciendo como comportarme con Anne cerca y querré aprovechar todo el tiempo con ella, además no será tan raro que estemos juntos, después de todo nuestras familias son cercanas y podríamos mantener la apariencia de amistad"

"Bueno y está la otra opción"

"¿Cuál otra opción?" Pregunto Gil de repente sintiéndose temeroso a lo que fuera a decir su amigo.

" Que quiera mantenerlo en secreto porque apareció otro chico y quiera estar con ambos, después de todo, perdona que te lo diga, pero tú estarás lejos por meses y si hay otro chico probablemente estará cerca y lo podría ver más seguido"

"Anne no es así, no vuelvas a si quiera volver a insinuar eso"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo solo puedo decirte las posibles razones, como dices, yo no la conozco, tu la conoces mejor y entonces tú sabrás cuál es la opción más probable"

"Conozco a Anne y analizando mejor su carta simplemente no quiere seguir la reglas ni que la gente nos juzgue"

"Entonces no tienes nada porque preocuparte" Dijo James " Ahora descansa que mañana tenemos Anatomía a primera hora"

Y Gilbert trato de no preocuparse, no porque no confiara en Anne, sabía que la segunda hipótesis de James estaba equivocada, conocía a Anne y ella no era así, pero se sintió preocupado por la repentina entrada de un chico con nombre presuntuoso llamado Royal Gardner y que su presencia fuera a cambiar algo.


	4. Innocent

Mi querida Anne:

Me temo decirte que creo que tú persigues los problemas, pero no en sentido completamente malo, te indignan las injusticias más que cualquier otra persona y no tu no quieres quedarte callada y dejar que la injusticia siga sucediendo.

Creo que sí alguien puede enmendar el Status Quo eres tú, creo que tienes un futuro brillante por delante y podrías cambiar al mundo, te admiro por eso y me alegra que pienses en mi para poder ayudarte.

Estaré encantado de poder leer tu artículo y darte comentarios constructivos si lo requieren, te admiro muchísimo mi Anne con una E y por eso estoy tan enamorado de ti.

¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de que no te visto ya en más de 3 semanas siga recordando cada detalle de ti? Te veo mientras camino hacia a la escuela y como te gustaría un parque en particular por la gran cantidad de árboles y flores y podríamos sentarnos ahí durante horas hablando o simplemente en silencio maravillandonos por el amplio alcance de imaginación que brinda el lugar, quizá en ese lugar podríamos recostarnos tomandonos de la mano sin que miradas indiscretas nos juzguen por lo inadecuado que sería la cercanía.

Te extraño Anne, pienso en ti casi todo el tiempo, pienso en ti en mis clases y en cuanto te gustaría saber todo eso y como estarías escribiendo furiosamente toda la información que dice el profesor y los dos estudiaríamos en la biblioteca de la escuela y quizá podría tomarte de la mano debajo de la mesa mientras los dos leemos.

He analizado mi calendario cuidadosamente y a mediados de octubre tengo unos exámenes de los cuales me liberaría el jueves, podría solicitar permiso a mis profesores de las clases del viernes (solo tengo dos clases) e irme en jueves para estar todo el viernes y sábado para poder verte, si te parece bien, de todos modos confirmaré dicha información cuando se acerque la fecha, todavía quedan 3 semanas por delante.

Te amo muchísimo Anne y nuestra relación será lo que tú digas, yo estoy feliz de poder tenerte a mi lado.

Me da mucho gusto que puedas formar parte de dicho club creo que te servirá para nutrirte y formarte para poder trasmitir todas las ideas que tienes (aunque no te hace falta mucho, creo que tú pasión es suficiente para cambiar la mente de muchas personas), por favor actualízame de todos tus avances.

Te amo, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert

Con Amor, tu Gil. 

"Oh, Diana, ¿Quién diría de Gilbert podía ser tan romántico? " Dijo Anne suspirando soñadoramente mientras se llevaba la carta al pecho abrazándola.

"Estoy segura que Ruby lo dijo" Dijo Diana burlonamente y Anne la ignoro.

"Me encantaría que viniera ¿Pero que le diría a las chicas cuando Gilbert se apareciera aquí esperando verme específicamente a mi?, No quiero regresar a mis primeros días en Avonlea con las chicas diciendo que no puedo acercarme a Gilbert"

"Anne, por Dios, teníamos 13, las chicas no te van a volver a hacer eso, además, Ruby está totalmente loca por Moody ahora" Eso era verdad, en las noches en las que las chicas se reunían durante los fines de semana Ruby siempre suspiraba y contaba de como Moody le había rosado su mano mientras caminaban juntos y esperaba ansiosamente que Moody le pidiera cortejarla" y Josie ya no te trata despectivamente desde la protesta"

También eso era verdad, extrañamente Josie Pye siempre la buscaba ahora para hablar cuando se sentía mal.

"Bueno, exactamente por eso no quiero arriesgarme, al fin he logrado una buena amistad con Josie"

Diana no dijo nada sabiendo lo que en realidad pasaba, Anne no se sentía suficiente para estar con Gilbert, tenía miedo que fueran a criticarla y que dichas críticas llegarán a oídos de Gilbert y él se empezará a cuestionar porque estaba con ella. Diana estaba segura que eso no pasaría, quizá las críticas si, pero lo poco que conocía a Gilbert Blythe estaba segura que a él no podría importarle menos lo que diría la gente y sobre todo porque durante 3 años Diana había visto la mirada de enamorado del chico y las incontables veces que la había defendido.

"Bueno, Gilbert necesitaría un lugar donde dormir, quizá le podría pedir a Tía Jo que lo hospede"

"Oh, Diana, que maravillosa idea" dijo Anne con emoción. " Le escribiré que si puede venir ya tiene un lugar donde quedarse"

Diana sabía que el único que le podía quitar todas las inseguridades que tenía su amiga era Gilbert Blythe, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer ella como amiga era ayudarla en facilitar su romance.

"Por cierto, ¿Que está pasando con Roy Gardner y tú?" Dijo Diana

"¿Roy? ¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Anne desconcertada

"Últimamente se te ha visto mucho con él y tienes a varios chicos decepcionados"

" Roy es solo un amigo, estamos en el club de debate juntos en mis clases de literatura, es mi última hora, así que me acompaña y platicamos, además, no me gusta de esa forma y no creo que a Roy le guste de esa forma"

"Bueno, pues su presencia ha espantado a varios de tus pretendientes, pero si ellos descubren que no están cortejando van a volver a molestarte"

Anne sintió una escalofrío recorrerla, siempre pensó que nadie la querría, así que la sorpresa que se llevó cuando llegó a Queens y resultó que le era atractiva a muchos chicos fue grande, constantemente le pedían acompañarla a la pensión después de clases, pero toda la atención ponía de nervios a Anne por la constante insistencia, a pesar de que los rechazaba uno tras otro.

"O quizá simplemente podrías decir que ya estás cortejando con Gilbert Blythe" dice Diana

"Sabes que no lo puedo hacer"

"Entonces tendrás que aprovechar tu amistad con Roy"

Anne la miro con desaprobación "pero, ¿De verdad crees que Roy no sienta nada por mi , verdad?, yo creo que solo quiere amistad, pero bueno, yo nunca me di cuenta del amor que me tenía Gilbert como tú lo hiciste, necesito tu opinión externa"

"Creo que te admira, pero solo veo que quiere amistad" Pero Diana no pudo evitar dudar en su mente, era verdad, los ojos de Roy solo reflejaban admiración, pero no había amor ahí, no como reflejaban los ojos de Gilbert, pero Diana dudaba que eso no se fuera a transformar en algo más, pero quizá Anne y Gilbert harían público su cortejo antes de que eso pasara y trato de tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a su amiga íntima" entonces simplemente podrías seguir con su amistad como hasta ahora".

"Si, además, no tiene nada de malo ser amiga de un chico, no entiendo porque serlo quiere decir que estaremos cortejando"

Y de alguna u otra manera esto fue el inicio del fin, porque aunque Anne tenía razón al creer que podía ser amiga de un chico, no tomo en cuenta que los comentarios de otras personas iniciarían una inseguridad en Gilbert.


	5. See you Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro después de mas de un mes y medio.

"Oh, Diana, estoy tan nerviosa ¿Y si no es lo mismo que escribir las cartas? ¿Que tal si no tenemos nada que decirnos? No quiero estar en silencio con él y sobre todo no quiero que sea incómodo entre nosotros y darnos cuenta que es un error" Dijo Anne desesperadamente mientras caminaban juntas hacia Queens.

"Anne, no creo que eso pase y solo lo sabremos hasta que se vuelvan a ver, hoy después de clases"

"¡Que emoción! Son solo unas horas, ¿Cómo pude esperar más de un mes y medio y de repente 6 horas me parecen eternas?"

"Irás hoy a tu club de debate?" Preguntó Diana

"Claro que iré, Gilbert llegó hace dos horas realmente, pero pasara a ver a Bash y Dellie, nos veremos después de que salga de clases y después iremos juntos a Avonlea"

Aunque tía Jo había ofrecido amablemente su casa ambos jóvenes habían decidido que podrían hacer una visita a Avonlea, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, pero Tía Jo les había hecho prometer que en alguna visita que volviera a hacer el joven Gilbert Blythe se hospedaria en su casa, Gilbert se sintió nervioso cuando leyó eso en una carta anterior y se pregunto si quizá estaba aprueba ante la señorita Josephine Barry.

Diana y Anne entraron a sus clases, separándose en la última clase, la clase de literatura.

Cuando Anne entró inmediatamente Roy Gardner le hizo señas de dónde se había sentado, para que se sentará con él.

Su amistad con Roy había crecido tan rápidamente, solo podía comparar la rapidez con su amistad con Diana, Anne empezaba a sospechar que Roy podría ser un espíritu afín.

Se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado, Roy le dirigió una sonrisa amable, todos guardaron silencio cuando el profesor entró y comenzó a dar la clase.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, Roy y ella trabajaron juntos al analizar la figuras literarias que presentaban en el poema, Roy era realmente bueno en la poesía y leía con con su voz profunda de una manera adecuada, Anne leía apasionadamente, pero Roy leía tranquilamente pero su lectura también podía cautivar.

Cuando la clase termino los dos caminaron juntos hacia el aula destinada para el club de debate y periódico escolar, esta sesión tenían que discutir el tema del próximo artículo del periódico.

Una hora después estaba saliendo junto con los chicos del club, con Roy a su lado, Roy y ella hablaban de su parte del artículo, Anne dando las últimas ideas y Roy mirándola fijamente mientras asentía en acuerdo.

Así fue la primera vista que tuvo Gilbert en semanas de Anne, ella hablaba animadamente mientras que un chico asombrosamente guapo y elegante la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa, Gilbert siempre se había sentido orgulloso de no ser una persona celosa y el definitivamente no estaba celoso o al menos se negó a confirmar que estaba celoso, conociendo a Anne era simplemente un amigo y estaba hablando de un tema que la apasionaba demasiado ¿Quien podía culpar al joven por mirarla con admiración?, Anne era definitivamente una persona que admirar, pero si se sintió celoso por todos esos momentos que estaba seguro que se perdería de ver a su apasionada Anne mientras tal caballero podría admirarla frecuentemente.

Vió como el chico le preguntaba algo y Anne le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa mientras negaba con la cabeza, el chico se despidió de todo el grupo con una pequeña referencia y una reverencia específicamente dirigida a Anne.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vió, y a partir de ahí Gilbert solo confirmo que confiaba completa y ciegamente en Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, en sus ojos solo vio deleite absoluto y una sonrisa deslumbrante, no había rastro de culpa, porque no estaba haciendo nada malo, estaba con sus amigos y su alegría irradiaba tan inmensamente en cuanto lo vió y Gilbert sintió su corazón estremecerse con total regocijo al saber que el era el causante de tal felicidad, se preguntó brevemente si Anne podía percibir la felicidad que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

Anne se despidió con una pequeña seña de todos y corrio hacia donde estaba él.

Estando en la pequeña intimidad que brindaban los árboles fuera del alcance de algunos ojos Anne se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

Los dos suspiraron con satisfacción mientras el calor de sus cuerpos juntos los llenaba.

"¡Dios¡ Te he extrañado tanto mi Anne, mi amor " susurro Gilbert en su oído.

"Oh, Gil, también te he echado de menos, horriblemente, creo que nunca dejare de abrazarte para que no te puedas ir de mi lado" dijo en respuesta Anne mientras metía su rostro entre le hueco de su hombro rozando su nariz con el cuello de Gil.

"Mi querida Anne, me temo que los dos moriremos de frío si nos quedamos al aire libre durante la madrugada" dijo él mientras reía

"No lo creo, estaremos abrazados todo el tiempo, nos daremos calor mutuamente"

Gilbert soltó una carcajada y la abrazo más fuerte.

"Bueno, está bien, te dejaré por un momento para que podamos ir a recoger mis pertenencias a la pensión" dijo Anne

Gilbert le dirigió una sonrisa de completa felicidad y el corazón de Anne latió rápidamente ¿Siempre la había mirado así? Si así era ¿Porque nunca se dió cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella? Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y amor puro, cuanto tiempo perdió por no darse cuenta de su amor.

"¿Vamos, bella dama? " Dijo Gilbert extendiendo su mano haciendo una breve reverencia.

Anne rio "Claro, apuesto caballero" y tomó su mano.

Mientras caminaban sintieron pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezar a caer y no les resultó sorprendente, había estado nublado todo el día, pero ninguno de los dos iba preparado para eso, así que los dos corrieron mientras reían.

Cuando se acercaron a la pensión por un costado, Gilbert la tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella "¿Puedo? " Susurró prácticamente contra sus labios. Anne simplemente asintió con la cabeza quedándose sin voz para decir nada más.

El beso fue suave y tranquilo, no había prisa y Anne sentía que flotaba por las nubes, Anne era una lectora voraz y había leído muchísimas escenas románticas y sobre besos, pero no podía imaginar una escena más romántica que besar a la persona que amas bajo la lluvia después de semanas sin verse y las emociones que describían los libros no eran suficientes, ni siquiera estaba segura que existieran palabras para expresar lo que sentía, la palabra Amor se quedaba corta, pero era la única que podía utilizar, estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de Gilbert Blythe.

Los pensamientos de Gilbert no eran para nada diferentes, pero Gilbert habiendo estado durante años enamorado de aquella chica podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón que gritaba "¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! Es aquí donde pertenecemos, no hay que separarnos nunca"

Se separaron después de unos minutos descansando sus frentes una con la otra sin querer separarse, realmente eran una pareja afortunada, por la lluvia todos estaban dentro de la pensión y no se podía ver nada desde a dentro, además que la lluvia no era demasiado fría.

Gilbert le dió otro pequeño beso y Anne se preguntó cómo podía ser tan tonta y haber pensado que las cosas entre ellos podrían ser incómodas.

Los dos estaban emocionados por el fin de semana que iban a pasar juntos.


	6. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert y Anne al fin pasaran un fin de semana juntos. Primera parte

Gilbert sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad, los Cuthbert los habían invitado a los Lacroix y a él a cenar mañana en la noche, recibió la invitación cuando Marilla y Matthew fueron a recogerlos a la estación de Bright River y aunque Gilbert y Anne no había dado las noticias a ninguno, las miradas que se dirigían mutuamente no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los hermanos, Marrilla miró sugestivamente a Matthew y Matthew le dirigió una mirada espantada.

Matthew le preguntó si lo iban a dejar en su casa y Anne rápidamente contestó que Gilbert le iba a contar con detalle como era Toronto, por lo que lo más prudente es que fueran a Green Gables antes que anocheciera.

Marilla le dirigió una mirada incrédula como si no pudiera creer que la palabra "prudente" saliera de la boca de la joven Anne, la más imprudente e impulsiva de todas las chicas de Avonlea.

Pero nadie cuestionó nada, por lo que se dirigieron a Green Gables, cuando bajaron del Buggy para nadie paso desapercibido que Gilbert ayudo a bajar a Anne y como Anne se sonrojo furiosamente, pero complacida, porque sabía que Gilbert no lo hacía porque creyera que fuera incapaz de bajar sola, él sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente, simplemente lo hacía por el placer de poder tocarla.

Se adentraron a la casa y ambos siendo consientes de la presencia de los hermanos y no queriendo dar una mala impresión antes de que supieran de su relación y que mucho menos desconfiaran de cualquiera de los dos decidieron quedarse en la sala de estar frente al fuego.

Hablaron durante horas de todas sus experiencias hasta el momento, Gilbert trato de describirle Toronto de una manera que sabía que Anne apreciaría, Gilbert se sintió afortunado de poder ver de cerca como los ojos de Anne adoptaban una mirada soñadora que lo hacía saber que prestaba atención a cada palabra que él decía y sabía que la gran imaginación de Anne prácticamente la había trasladado a Toronto.

En algún momento de la tarde se dieron cuenta que Marilla y Matthew no estaban dentro de la casa y se permitieron poder acercarse un poco más, Gilbert la abrazo por la cintura mientras Anne recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él mirando hacia él, la cercania rostro con rostro era tal que se susurraron cuánto se habían extrañado.

Gilbert acariciaba el rostro de Anne mirándola con profunda adoración y amor cuando no pudo soportarlo más y la beso, fue un beso tierno, perfecto para el momento de intimidad que estaban compartiendo, los dos soltaron suspiros de felicidad mientras se fundían cada vez más en el beso.

La tarde terminó demasiado pronto entre susurros, suspiros y besos, Gilbert se tuvo que ir rechazando la oferta de quedarse a cenar, ya que sería la única cena que compartiría con los Lacroix, ya que mañana cenarian en Green Gables.

Anne lo acompaño hasta la puerta y lo vio irse, pasando la valla Gilbert se dió vuelta y le sonrió mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano, Anne después de esto cerró la puerta y suspiro soñadoramente.

Marilla la miro divertida pero no hizo ningún comentario, sabía que Gilbert era un caballero y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de pedirle cortejar a Anne formalmente.

Los dos chicos se fueron a dormir esa noche con el corazón lleno de felicidad, al fin estaban juntos y se amaban tan intensamente que no había manera que no sintieran esa felicidad que solo proporcionaba el verdadero amor.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jovenes desayunaron ansiosamente y hablaron apresuradamente con sus familias antes de partir ambos hacia el bosque.

En la intimidad del bosque la pareja al verse a lo lejos corrieron, no queriendo estar ni un segundo más separados.

"Te extrañé" murmuró Gilbert contra sus labios.

"Me viste ayer" murmuró Anne, a pesar de decir eso estaba encantada de saber que Gilbert también quisiera pasar todo el tiempo juntos.

"Demasiado tiempo separados" y procedió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Caminaron juntos hacia el gran árbol cuando una mariposa monarca voló sobre ellos.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí?" Dijo Anne hacia ellas.

"Quizá hicieron su metamorfosis después de Agosto, eso explicaría su presencia, es demasiado tarde para que emigren"

"Pero morirán" dijo Anne tristemente.

Las mariposas empezaron a volar sobre ellos, Anne se arrodilló y extendió su brazo, y una mariposa se posó sobre su dedo mientras otra en su cabello y otras en sus hombros.

Gilbert solo la miraba embelesado, ella forma parte de la naturaleza y la naturaleza la recibía como una más.

"Ven, Gil" dijo Anne en un susurro no queriendo espantar a las mariposas.

Gilbert se arrodilló frente a ella y Anne acerco su dedo al de Él, la mariposa se posó tranquilamente sobre él, y después algunas mariposas se posaron sobre él, reconociendolo y aceptandolo, ahora el también era parte de la naturaleza.

Esta vez fue Anne quien lo acerco para besarlo y entonces todas las mariposas se despegaron de sus cuerpos y volaron alrededor de ellos, como si estuvieran danzando y ambos pensaron que quizá esas mariposas estaban bendiciendo su amor.

Gilbert era una persona demasiado racional, pero estando ahí con Anne sintiendo todas esas emociones, se preguntó si quizá había algo de mágico en todo lo que estaban atravesando Y la verdad, pensó Gilbert, era que Anne era la que aportaba esa magia, ella tenía una presencia magnética, que hacía que Él y toda la naturaleza quisiera estar a su alrededor y si de algo estaba seguro era que nunca se podría separar de buena gana de ella.

Nunca creyó posible que el amor fuera tan grande, pero sabía que aunque tratará de encontrar una explicación no la habría, simplemente estaba enamorado y no había más y en ese momento quizá a otra persona le podría parecer algo precipitado tener tal certeza, pero en su corazón sabía que siempre iba amar a Anne, no sabía lo que les deparaba el destino pero su amor siempre estaría vivo por ella.

Y pensó en aquellas palabras que le dijo Anne hace tiempo y se dió cuenta que tenía razón, a pesar de todo lo he había pasado y la tristeza de perder a su familia, él era una persona con suerte, encontró a través del mar a una nueva familia y esa familia creció, pero sobre todo, era afortunado de haber encontrado el amor verdadero a una edad temprana, muchas personas morían sin conocer el verdadero amor, pero aquí estaba él disfrutando de ello.

Y sabía con certeza que siempre iba a amar a Anne Shirley-Cuthbert y nada iba cambiar eso.


	7. Closer

Gilbert y Anne pasaron el resto de la tarde debajo de un árbol acostados mientras leían libros, era una tarde perfecta para dos seres hambrientos de nuevos conocimientos, ambos sabían que de ninguna manera su relación los distraería de sus estudios, ambos sabían que estar estudiando para lo que querían era un privilegio que no muchos podrían tener, algunos se veían obligados a permanecer en sus granjas trabajando y Gilbert sabía que sin la ayuda de Bash hubiera tenido que vender la granja y no sabría cuánto le hubiera dinero y si hubiera tenido que interrumpir sus estudios.

Anne no habiendo tenido nada antes de llegar a Green Gables no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener estudios superiores, algo con lo que solo había soñado y Gilbert nunca iba a detenerla de cumplir sus sueños, Gilbert sintió que por ella era capaz de ponerse como escalón para que ella alcanzará el cielo y con ellos todos sus sueños.

A veces se preguntaba si él era suficiente para la gran Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, una chica soñadora y con tanto futuro por delante y lo único que él quería era que los cumpliera de la manera más fácil posible, que no tuviera que luchar, ni derramar una gota de sudor por el esfuerzo de lograr lo que ella quería y sabía que él no podía darle eso, el mismo Gilbert tendría que luchar por sus propios sueños.

Pero sabía que su sueño más importante se había hecho realidad y era estar con Anne, pero aunque no lo pensó en ese momento y aún no se le había cruzado el pensamiento ni si quiera en lo más mínimo, sabía que estaba dispuesto a ser infeliz si significaba que Anne lograba cumplir los suyos.

Antes de que la tarde terminará se dirigieron hacia el alcantilado, querían aprovechar los últimos días de clima agradable antes de inevitablemente llegará al invierno.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, mientras Gilbert hablaba de como Deli había balbuceando algo parecido a "Gil" hoy en el desayuno cuando la cargo, había emoción y cariño en su voz, le hizo darse cuenta que a pesar de ser jóvenes y que aún faltaba algún tiempo para llegar a ese momento Gilbert sería un magnífico padre, Anne disfrutaba de su presente muchísimo, pero no podía evitar desear el prometedor futuro que les esperaba a ambos.

Mirando el mar desde el alcantilado le dijo a Gilbert " ¿Hay tantas posibilidades en el mundo, no crees?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó él.

"Recién iniciamos una nueva experiencia, aún no sabemos a dónde nos llevará la vida, no hay nada certero, pero creo que serán experiencias maravillosas"

" Tienes razón, hay tanta incertidumbre aún, quizá no todo sea completamente maravilloso" Dijo él sacando su lado realista y racional.

"Probablemente no" Acordó Anne "pero algunas experiencias malas nos podrían llevar a experiencias buenas, toda mi vida tuve experiencias malas, pero creo que eso me llevo a poder llegar a Green Gables y ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, encontré familia y amigos, pero sobre todo te encontré a ti, probablemente no todo serán experiencias buenas, pero siempre llegarán"

"Podremos a travesar cualquier cosa si estamos juntos, después de todo somos el mejor E - Q -U -I -P -O" Dijo Gilbert sonriéndole mientras la ponía al frente de él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Se quedaron un rato mirando hacia el mar mientras Gilbert la abrazaba por detrás recargado su mejilla en la cabeza de Anne.

Cuando regresaron a Green Gables antes de entrar a la casa se soltaron las manos y Gilbert la miró con una sonrisa torcida mientras entraban.

Dentro ya estaba toda la familia, porque ellos eran eso, los Cuthbert's, los Lacroix, Elija, Gilbert y Anne, eran la familia que habían elegido y amado.

"¡Reina Anne!" Exclamó con alegría Bash mientras Anne corría a abrazarlo riendo.

Anne saludó con la misma alegría a los demás mientras Gilbert se acercaba y saludaba a los hermanos Cuthbert's.

"Señor, ¿Me permitiría unas palabras en privado?, Por favor" Dijo Gilbert a Matthew.

Matthew asintió con la cabeza mientras señalaba la puerta, antes de salir Matthew le dirigió una mirada espantada a Marilla, pero ella estaba sonriendo emocionada.

"Señor, me gustaría saber si daría su bendición para que pueda cortejar a Anne, debe saber que le daré todo el respeto y amor que se merece y daré todo de mi para que ella sea feliz, quizá faltarán algunos años para algo más formal, pero debe saber que mientras yo sea la mejor opción algún día ese momento llegará, la amo y sé que usted también la ama y por eso pregunto, estoy plenamente consiente que Anne es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero se lo mucho que lo ama y que le gustaría saber que usted aprobará nuestra relación" soltó Gilbert rápidamente pero con voz solemne.

"Ya ya tranquilo hijo, la tienes, Anne te ama y estoy feliz por ella de que tú también lo hagas, eres un buen hombre Gilbert, trabajador y leal, no creo que pueda pedir a alguien mejor para mi bella Anne, se que la cuidarás y buscarás darle lo que se merece y espero que siempre valores lo increíble que es Anne e impulses todos sus sueños" Dijo Matthew, él era un hombre callado pero cuando la felicidad de Anne estaba de por medio hablaría lo necesario. "Además, somos familia".

Gilbert sintió su corazón latir fuertemente de alegría, él consideraba a los Cuthbert's su familia, pero estaba feliz de saber que el cariño era mutuo.

Entraron a la casa para encontrarse que todos estaban preparándose para empezar a cenar, Marilla le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa y emocionada y Gilbert no pudo evitar regresarsela.

Antes de iniciar a cenar Gilbert tomó el lugar a lado de Anne y la miró esperando su confirmación, cuando Anne asintió Gilbert tomó la palabra "Familia, a Anne y a mi nos gustaría compartir con ustedes que estamos oficialmente cortejando" Anne le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y se paraba a un lado.

Marilla soltó un chillido de emoción al igual que la señora Lacroix, Bash y Elija soltaron una fuerte carcajada, pues Bash le había contado a Elija lo moke que era Gilbert y como estaba enamorado de "su amiga" Anne.

"!Lo sabía!" Grito Bash mientras se ponía de pie "¡yo gano! " Siguió mientras hacía un extraño baile.

Realmente todos se habían dado cuenta mucho antes que ellos por la manera en la que se veían y de cuánto se amaban y estaban muy felices de que al fin hubieran actuado.

Todos se acercaron y los felicitaron mientras los abrazaban.

Durante la cena Anne y Gilbert rozaban sus manos mientras comían y se lanzaban pequeñas miradas que mostraban lo feliz que estaban.

Al final de la noche mientras Anne lo despedía ambos sintieron en ese momento una felicidad que no habían experimentado antes.


	8. Te veré en mis sueños

La despedida fue definitivamente la más difícil, se encontraron en la casa Blythe-Lacroix antes del amanecer para poder despedirse tranquilamente, Gilbert y Anne tomarían el primer tren del día, bajarían en Charlottetown unos minutos y de ahí Gilbert seguiría su camino.

Aunque los dos les hubiera gustado ir hasta la pensión de Anne para tener un poco más de tiempo, pero ambos sabían que no era posible, el viaje de Gilbert era demasiado largo y tenía que llegar a tiempo a cada una de las estaciones para poder llegar el día de hoy.

Marilla y Matthew le dijeron unas palabras de apoyo, Gilbert sintió que eran lo más cercano a las figuras paternales que tenía y Marilla era lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre, por lo que sus consejos lo llenaron de calidez.

Marilla le dió una gran abrazo y Gilbert sintió sus ojos humedecerse. "Cuidate, Gilbert"

"Te veremos en Navidad, hijo" dijo Matthew dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Bash lo abrazó mientras le decía "Cuídate, hermano y come bien ya estás muy delgado pequeño moke." Gilbert río entre dientes mientras asentía. " Te extrañaremos, envíanos cartas, nosotros te mandaremos informados de cualquier cosa, por cierto ese chico, Moody pidió tu dirección al enterarse que después de todo habías ido a Toronto, solo aviso para que sepas que la obtuvo de mi"

"Está bien, Bash. Los extrañaré de todos, no dejes que Deli crezca tanto sin mi" dijo mirando a la pequeña niña que dormía en su Moisés.

"Créeme que es lo único que deseo, que se quede así de pequeñita, después conocerá un chico como tú y me dará un infarto, pobre chica, otro moke cerca" Bash fingió un escalofrío.

La señora Lacroix y Elija le dieron un abrazo pidiéndole que se cuidará.

Todos queriendoles dar un poco de intimidad salieron con la excusa de preparar el carruaje, mientras que Elija se dirigió al Huerto y la señora Lacroix a su habitación.

"Te extrañaré demasiado, Gil" dijo Anne tristemente.

"Yo también te extrañaré, Anne-girl, mi bella niña" dijo tomándole el rostro suavemente para que lo mirará.

La besó suavemente y después Anne lo abrazó fuertemente "te amo, Gilbert Blythe"

"Te amo, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, soñaré contigo para sentirte más cerca" dijo mirándola fijamente con detenimiento, primero sus cejas y pestañas, después su nariz y sus labios, acarició su cabello y por último la miró profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Anne desconcertada.

"Tratando de memorizar cada detalle de ti, para que mi imaginación sea más realista" dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su manos después de analizarlas y acariciarlas. "Quizá de esta forma no sea tan doloroso estar lejos de ti"

Anne cerró los ojos mientras Gilbert acariciaba su rostro para memorizar como se sentía al tacto, lo suave de su piel, Anne pudo sentir unos muy sutiles callos en sus manos que no la desagrado en absoluto, ella misma tenía algunos por sus largos años de labor, demostraban cuando trabajador era y lo duro que habían luchado para llegar hasta ahí, de hecho al sentir un poco de aspereza al acariciarla hizo que el cuerpo de Anne se estremeciera.

"¡Anne! ,¡Gilbert!, Es hora" escucharon gritar a Marilla.

Ambos se despegaron bruscamente, habían estado ajenos de todo alrededor, encerrados en el momento compartido.

Gilbert se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y que Anne saliera primero, pero antes de que lo hiciera Anne lo jalo y lo besó apasionadamente durante unos segundos.

Gilbert no le tomó más de un segundo seguirle el ritmo y se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire. "Para recordemos como se siente besarnos" murmuró Anne contra sus labios.

Y vaya que recordaría ese momento Gilbert, a pesar de los besos compartidos y que no era la primera vez que Anne tomaba la iniciativa, el hecho que fuera tan apasionado y acompañado por el momento tan íntimo que habían compartido, las manos de Gilbert en la piel de Anne sintiéndola estremecerse iban acompañar a Gilbert por mucho tiempo.

Salieron tomados de la mano y Marilla los miró con cariño, le había costado aceptar que mantuvieran en secreto su cortejo, pero ella sabía que el tiempo que tenían juntos era muy poco como para tener que tener que esconder su amor y el cariño que realmente sentían por el que dirán. Además, Marilla confiaba que por lo menos Gilbert fuera prudente y sabía que él no haría nada para dañar la reputación de Anne, la amaba demasiado para dejar que eso pasara.

Todos subieron al buggy y nunca se soltaron de las manos, Anne recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gilbert y Gilbert recargó su cabeza de en la de Anne queriendo estar lo más pegado a ella.

Durante años Gilbert había estado alrededor de Anne buscando la luz que ella transmitía, tratando de acercarse lo más posible y ahora que al fin la tenía seguía buscando conseguir lo que pudiera de su luz.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Bright River todos le volvieron a dar un abrazo a Gilbert y a Anne, ella prometió visitarlos de nuevo en dos semanas si le era posible.

Gilbert ayudó a Anne a subir al tren y se sentaron juntos, hablando, Anne le contó de su club de periódico y debate y como el próximo año se haría un gran debate en uno de los auditorios, pero ahora hacían pequeños concursos de debates para ver cuál era el tópico en el que se centrarían.

Le contó como al parecer había algunos chicos pidiéndole acompañarla a casa después de clases y como ella se negaba, a veces era Diana la que la salvaba pero últimamente era su amigo Roy.

Gilbert trato de no sentirse celoso, Anne sonaba con tanta seguridad de que eran amigos y sabía que si alguien era capaz de hacer amigos con el género masculino era ella, confiaba en ella, pero no estaba tan seguro de las intenciones de Roy Gardner.

Escuchó cada palabra y aporto comentarios para nutrir los argumentos del debate más próximo y fueron muy bien recibidos.

"¡Oh Gil! Desearía que estuvieras en el club, haríamos tan buen equipo, nos complementamos tan bien, con tu razonamiento analítico y mi naturaleza apasionada podríamos convencer a cualquiera"

Gilbert sonrió con cariño "aunque no esté aquí, yo sé que tú puedes convencer a cualquiera y además no es nada descabellado tu planteamiento, es real, pero cualquier cosa sabes que te puedo mandar una carta"

"Gracias, Gil, bueno y tampoco debo menospreciar el trabajo que hace Roy, también es un buen compañero de equipo"

Gilbert se tensó un poco "¿Es tu compañero de equipo? "

"Claro, bueno por ahora no es realmente un equipo, hasta que se decida el tópico principal son por parejas, para tener más variedad de opciones"

"Oh, ya,¿ y se reúnen muy seguido?" Soltó Gilbert con duda

Anne la miró desconcertada "pues la mayor parte de las reuniones son en el club, pero algunas veces nos reunimos después de clases y es cuando me acompaña Roy a la pensión mientras seguimos hablando de nuestros próximos argumentos, además recuerda que no sólo es el debate, son las mismas parejas las que proponen temas para el periódico, por lo que tenemos dos cosas de las que ponernos de acuerdo"

Gilbert se trató de relajar y trató de verlo como si estuvieran de vuelta en Avonlea, Anne y Moody trabajando para el periódico, amistad pura.

Cuando llegaron a la estación en Charlottetown Gilbert ayudó a bajar la maleta de Anne, no era pesada, solo se había ido el fin de semana.

"¿Sabes que me hubiera gustado acompañarte verdad?" Dijo Gilbert, resintiendo el impulso de tomarle el rostro y besarla, no porque su relación fuera secreta, sino porque aunque no lo fuera no era bien visto por las personas.

"Lo sé, Gil" le dio un pequeño apretón en su mano con cariño.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos intentando transmitir lo que no podían mediante acciones.

"Te amo, Anne, escríbeme"

"Te amo, Gil, lo haré, mucha suerte en lo que queda del semestre".

"Diría lo mismo, pero no creo que lo necesites eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido mi bella Anne-girl"

El silbato comenzó a sonar, indicando que era hora que subieran a los trenes.

"Adiós, Gil" Dijo Anne cuando Gilbert estuvo en las escaleras del vagón

"Adiós, Anne-girl, te veré en mis sueños" dijo dijo dándole un último beso en su mano y después soltándola.

Anne se quedó ahí viendo cómo avanzaba el tren viendo a Gilbert a través de la ventana hasta que el tren desapareció.


	9. Just in Pain

Menos de dos semanas antes de que acabará noviembre Gilbert recibió una carta de Moody, como amigo y al no saber que Gilbert mantenía comunicación con alguien más de sus compañeros de Avonlea sintió la necesidad de mantenerlo informado de todos los cambios que había habido y como avanzaban las vidas de sus compañeros.

"Gilbert:

Hola, amigo, ¿Cómo te está tratando Toronto?, Debo confesar que me sentí muy sorprendido cuando nos enteramos que no te casaste y mucho menos fuiste a París a estudiar, lo siento amigo por esa oportunidad perdida.

Pero el lado positivo es que podemos salir con todos los chicos en vacaciones si regresas a Avonlea.

La verdad es que todos por acá te extrañamos no es lo mismo sin ti en clases, bueno aunque claro, la verdad es que la mayoría tiene clases por separado, comparto una clase por lo menos con cada uno de los chicos, pero solo en una estamos todos los chicos de Avonlea.

Las cosas han cambiado, no solo con tu ausencia, sino creo que todos hemos cambiado, ¿A esto se le llama crecer?.

Los Paul's y Tillie siguen igual, tal parece que Tillie no se puede decidir y ellos no la presionan.

Jane está viendo a un chico bien acomodado que probablemente han aprobado sus padres y Josie, bueno ella si ha cambiado, se ha convertido en una verdadera amiga para todos y sorprendentemente te hará competencia a ti y a Diana como defensora de Anne, a todos nos alegra, quizá solo era necesario que se alejara de algunas malas influencias para sacar a relucir una muy bonita personalidad, aunque no todo a quedado borrado, aún hace comentarios muy duros pero ya no para herir, está decidida a no tener pareja por lo menos en su primer año así que ha rechazado a cualquier persona. Diana ha rechazó a todos y solo se rodea de nosotros.

Ruby y yo vamos bien, solo que ninguno de los dos sabemos dejar a lado nuestra timidez, sé que Anne ha hablado con Ruby, porque logré ver su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Ruby tomó la iniciativa de tomarme la mano cuando caminamos juntos después de clases, pero necesito un amigo que me dé consejos, y los Paul's y Charlie definitivamente no son opción.

Charlie ni siquiera pudo lograr un avance con Anne, además creo que Anne ya está apartada..."

Gilbert sonrió, claro que Anne ya estaba apartada, se alegró que quizá su amigo sabía las intenciones de Gilbert a pesar de que su relación fuera secreta.

Pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente al continuar leyendo.

"Y ni Charlie ni nadie podrá ser competencia para Royal Gardner, simplemente el nombre dice mucho, además, Anne ha tenido demasiada atención, cuando pienso en nuestro tiempo en Avonlea me sorprende que solo Charlie le haya prestado atención, Anne se ha convertido en una muchacha muy guapa y lo pretendientes no han faltado, quizá ella y Diana son las que más pretendiente tienen del grupo de Avonlea, los pobres muchachos han sido rechazados, aunque Anne nunca ha sido grosera.

El único que tuvo éxito fue Roy Gardner, la acompaña después de clases los viernes y la visita los sábados en el horario de lo pretendientes, se sientan apartados y platican, sinceramente no sé de qué hablan, pero nunca dejan de hablar, Anne algunas veces se sienta con una libreta y no entiendo por qué.

Pero Roy siempre la está mirando, Anne no ha querido confirmar su cortejo, aunque las chicas constantemente la presionan y te lo comento por qué se cuan cercanos son su familias y quizá cuando vengas en navidad te enteres y podrías sacarnos a todos de dudas.

No quise extenderme con mi romance con Ruby, porque no sabía si estabas dispuesto a escuchar mis divagaciones y preocupaciones, ojalá tuviera la seguridad que tú tienes.

Te deseo lo mejor y mantente en contacto.

Moody. " 

Cuán equivocado estaba Moody, probablemente Gilbert Blythe era uno de los chicos más inseguros, probablemente no de su apariencia como lo era Moody, pero si de todas las situaciones que había pasado, después de todo era un huérfano que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la gran Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, con abundante imaginación y sueños ¿Quién era Gilbert Blythe a lado de ella? "Nadie, no soy nadie " pensó Gilbert.

Gilbert confiaba ciegamente en Anne, pero nadie podría culparlo de su inseguridad, después de todo ¿Cómo te sentirías si te enterarás que un chico que tiene todo que ofrecer y además de atractivo acompañara a tu novia después de clases y además la visitará en horas que son exclusivamente para pretendientes?

Además nada de esas cartas que había enviado Anne había dicho que recibía sus visitas lo sábados, sabía que la acompañaba después de clases para platicar de su club y el silenció de tu pareja no era lo mejor.

Gilbert pensó en las palabras que su amigo James me había dicho hace un poco más de dos meses. ¿Y si Anne insistió mantener su relación oculta porque le gustaba Roy? Además la distancia era demasiado dolorosa, quizá Anne simplemente se hartó y decidió estar con Roy pero no sé atrevió a decirle.

El corazón de Gilbert se comprimió de dolor por el pensamiento.

Pero trato de despejar su mente, Anne no era así y cualquier cosa Anne se lo diría, tenía que haber una explicación de las constantes visitas de Roy Gardner.

Gilbert escribió una carta de respuesta a Moody ocultando su dolor y contó sobre los lugares que había conocido y sus clases, además, le aseguro que estaba dispuesto a saber cualquier preocupación que tuviera Moody sobre su cortejo con Ruby y que el lo aconsejaría dentro de lo que pudiera, le deseó mucha suerte en sus estudios y con Ruby. 

Después le escribió su carta a Anne, trato de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque trato de hacer la pregunta lo más casual posible sobre que hacía los sábados cuando las demás recibían sus pretendientes.

Cuando envío la carta espero los días a los que estaba acostumbrado a que tardará en llegar, contando el tiempo en que le llegaría a Anne y después de la repuesta de Anne, todo ese proceso tardaba alrededor de una semana como mínimo, así que una semana después Gilbert estaba ansioso de recibir la repuesta.

Aunque sintió miedo de que Anne mintiera cuando el ya sabía la verdad, le dolería aún más que Anne le ocultara eso.

Pero fue peor cuando pasó la semana y ninguna carta llegó y aún días después no había nada.

En todos esos meses, siempre tenía una carta de Anne semanalmente pero esta vez fue la excepción, fueron una semana y media desde la última carta de Anne y Gilbert sintió miedo y tristeza.

Quizá Anne si se había hartado de él y la distancia y no tenía el valor de decírselo, así que prefirió no enviar más cartas.

Gilbert se fue ese día a dormir demasiado temprano, para dejar de pensar y de sentir todo el dolor que estaba experimentando.


	10. Alivio

La carta de Anne llegó unos días después, casi dos semanas desde que él había enviado su carta y cuando la recibió sintió miedo de lo podría contener, tardó más de una hora en agarrar valor y abrirla, la miró fijamente todo ese tiempo, la letra de Anne poniendo su dirección, como sus otras cartas, pero quizá está iba a ser diferente.

"No seas cobarde Blythe" se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba la carta y la abría.

"Mi queridísimo Gil..."

Gilbert soltó un suspiró de alivio, Anne no lo llamaría así si ya no quisiera saber nada de él.

"Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, perdona la tardanza, creo que tu carta llegó el mismo día en que comenzó todo y nadie me avisó de ello hasta hoy que pregunté si de casualidad había llegado una carta para mí, cuanto lo siento mi querido, pero espero que me puedas perdonar después de que te cuente todo lo que ha pasado.

Oh Gil, al comienzo fue todo tan terrible, ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Kak'wet? Te conté que estaba en contra de su voluntad en una escuela donde la maltrataban, pues Matthew y yo habíamos ido cada ciertos días para ver cómo iba su situación, pues sus padres se quedaron fuera de la escuela hasta que se las entregarán, pero cada vez daban más pretextos, Matthew y yo lo notamos pero no sabíamos que hacer.

El día que llegó tu carta yo había salido a llevarles comida a Aluk y Oqwatnuk, fui pensando que no necesitaria acompañamiento de Matthew, solo iba a eso, pero me encontré que ellos tenían a Kak'wet con ellos pero les estaban apuntando con arma, trate de calmarlos pero las cosas se salieron de control.

El arma del hombre se disparó, las cosas de habían puesto tan tensas y realmente no creo que haya tenido la intención de disparar, Aluk nos estaba protegiendo y por segunda vez recibió un disparo en su brazo, el hombre asustado de lo que había hecho soltó el arma.

El otro hombre le pregunto que diablos estaba haciendo, pero nosotros aprovechamos ese momento para huir, nos adentramos al bosque, ellos habían tenido tiempo de recorrerlo y buscar una ruta de escape.

No sé si ellos lo escucharon pero la monja dijo que nos dejarán ir, ellos regresarían a la aldea y la traerían de regreso y matarían a los indios.

Oh Gil! No sabes lo asustada que me sentí, tenía tanto miedo por ellos, tenía miedo por Aluk en ese momento, ya había recibido dos disparos y sabía en cuánto tiempo podría conseguir ayuda.

Era un viaje en ferry para llegar a PEI y encontrar ayuda, sabía que difícilmente podría conseguir que nos llevaran, tenía suficiente dinero y me alegré al saber que aún existen personas buenas, un hombre nos vió, dijo que el ayudaba a subir las cargas, que los podía esconder ahí, le retribuí por su ayuda, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cuando llegamos a PEI inmediatamente pensé en el doctor Ward, se cuan buen hombre es por ti y libre de todo prejuicio, pero recordé que dos días antes habíamos llevado a Jane por fiebre y nos enteramos que estaba de vacaciones.

De ahí pensé que la Tía Jo pero estaba demasiado lejos y Aluk se estaba empezando a poner demasiado pálido y toda su camisa estaba llena de sangre y empezamos a llamar la atención.

Entonces recordé que Roy vivía a unas calles de distancia y recé para que su familia fueran buenas personas y aceptarán ayudarnos.

Oh Gil, sentí tanta desesperación de no saber que hacer, para cuando llegue a la casa de Roy me encontraba llorando, grité para que me abrieran rápidamente.

Explique la situación lo mejor que pude y ellos dieron instrucciones inmediatas a sus empleados para preparar todo.

Gil, creo que después de todo los espíritus afines no son tan escasos como yo creía, encontré espíritus afines en Roy y su familia, estaba tan agradecida y su trato para con ellos fue más que maravilloso, honesto, amable, como todos los seres humanos nos deberíamos tratar, con igualdad y respeto. 

Dieron comida y ropa de la mejor clase tratandolos por lo que eran, sus iguales que merecían ayuda en tiempo de necesidad.

Antes de irme a dormir no pude evitar llorar por todo lo que había pasado y agradecí por todas las personas buenas que nos ayudaron.

Dormí en una habitación de invitados y al día siguiente les comenté a Roy y su familia lo que había escuchado, ellos preguntaron si había manera en la que se pudiera hacer algo.

Y en ese momento se me ocurrió algo, oh Gil, cuánto hubiera deseado que estuvieras conmigo, pero teníamos que actuar rápido, no había demasiado tiempo.

Aluk se negó a quedarse sabiendo que toda su tribu estaba en riesgo, por más que insistimos él y su familia no están dispuesta a separarse.

Los Gardner prepararon todo para que no hubiera inconvenientes y que Aluk viajará lo más cómodo posible.

Los detalles te los daré cuando nos veamos en persona, pero debes saber que nunca he estado más orgullosa de nuestra gente y de cuánto han cambiado.

El día domingo nos presentamos a misa teniendo trazado el plan, al terminar, me paré en frente para desconcierto de todos, Marilla, Matthew, los Gardners los Lacroix, los Barrys y la señorita Stacy a mi lado, les habíamos transmitido la situación antes.

Ni siquiera el ministro pudo contradecir al argumento de ser buenos cristianos y apoyar al prójimo, luchar por el débil y necesitado si estaba en nuestras posibilidades.

Más tarde ese día llegaron para intentar llevarse a los demás niños, pero toda nuestra gente se paró delante de ellos y les negó la posibilidad, el señor Barry siendo cabeza de la familia más importante de Avonlea les dijo que mientras las habitantes de Avonlea lo decidieran ellos no volverían a pisar nuestra tierra ni a llevarse a quienes viven en ellas.

¡Oh Gil! Cuánto deseaba que estuvieras ahí y nos regocijaramos de orgullo por nuestra gente, después de todo la gente si puede cambiar para mejor y en mi mente ya no estará más el prejuicio con el que me recibieron a mi y a los Lacroix, solo veré a nuestra gente como un pueblo unido.

Te extraño con locura mi querido amor, me haces tanta falta.

Sobre lo de tu carta, recientemente Roy viene a esas horas y a veces nos centramos en algún artículo del periódico que vamos a redactar o sobre nuestra competencia de debate, ahora más que nunca necesitamos que nuestro tema sea elegido.

Cuento los días para poder volverte a ver mi adorado Gil, te extraño, lo único que me reconforta es que en unos días volveremos a estar juntos

Tu siempre amorosa, Anne."

El corazón de Gilbert y el mismo soltaron un suspiro de alivio, después de todo lo seguía amando, no lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente, fue un error y él entendía toda la situación.

Recordó que Moody le había dicho que siempre estaban con una libreta anotando y ahora todo tenía más sentido, todo era con fines académicos.

Tomó su pluma y empezó a redactar...


	11. Feliz Navidad

Gilbert trató de controlar el movimiento de su pierna, la emoción lo estaba controlando, algunas personas lo observaban pero después de un rato se dió cuenta que no lo podía controlar y le dejó de importar.

Estaba a unos minutos de volver a ver a Anne y era en lo único que podía pensar, habían terminado su semestre al mismo tiempo y Gilbert había viajado toda la noche para llegar en los primeros trenes a Charlottetown, había dormido un poco pero no lo suficiente, pero en este momento le importaba menos.

Apenas el tren se detuvo Gilbert saltó de él, se habían puesto de acuerdo y Anne estaría ahí, miró alrededor cuando sintió a alguien abrazándolo.

"Anne" susurró emocionado. Anne se apartó de él sonriendo y lo besó.

Las cargas que había tenido Gil todas aquellas semanas sin verse fueron destruidas una por una por una seguridad que le proporcionaba estar con ella.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el silbato sonar, anunciando que el tren partiría nuevamente, Gilbert ayudó a subir las cosas de Anne y se sentaron juntos.

Todos los chicos de Avonlea habían regresado el día anterior después de clases, solo Anne se quedó para regresar juntos, por lo que no tuvieron la preocupación de que alguien los viera y para ellos el decoro establecido era lo menos importante, se habían extrañado y querían estar lo más juntos posible.

Bash los recogió y llevó a Anne a Green Gables, se despidieron con solo un poco de tristeza, porque sabían que se verían para la cena.

\--------

Dormidos en el granero fue donde Bash los encontró en la mañana de Noche Buena, estaban sobre la paja y Anne descansaba sobre el pecho de Gilbert y él le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

Habían estado leyendo, pero el cansancio los arrastró, la noche anterior cada uno había tratado de estudiar lo más posible para poder estar totalmente juntos esos días.

"¡Blythe!" Gritó Bash. Los dos se despertaron y se separaron abruptamente asustados. "Anne, Marrilla llegó y pidió si podías ayudarla con el pastel"

Anne se levantó rápidamente sacudiéndose y se fue a la misma velocidad.

"No estábamos haciendo nada malo, lo juro" dijo Gilbert levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

"Lo sé, lo sé y te creo y el acto sexual no es en si malo. Solo recuerda que la reputación de una mujer es muy frágil y si hubiera sido la señora Lynde ya estarían camino al altar" dijo Bash con un suspiro" Mira, los dos tienen tantas cosas por hacer aún y no creo que quieras que le gente empiece a hablar de Anne, no es justo lo sabemos, Anne no sería la única culpable, pero la gente es así, no dirán nada de ti y por eso debes ser más consiente de tus actos si realmente amas a Anne"

"Tienes razón, lo siento"

"Solo lo digo porque está vez fui yo y si quieren ser más cercanos solo tengan cuidado en dónde están y quién viene".

Gilbert asintió,agradecía el consejo y a la vez se enfureció porque Bash tenía razón cualquier cosa que saliera mal tacharían a Anne, siempre condenaban a la mujer aún en cuando fue en contra de su voluntad, recordó toda la situación de Josie y eso solo comprobó todo.

Sabía que lo único que estaba en sus manos era respetar a las mujeres y tuvo la esperanza que con el paso del tiempo quizá en unos años todos los hombres lo pudieran hacer.

Llegada la noche todos se sentaron a cenar, en ningún momento hubo silencio, solo risas y anécdotas, Anne captó la mirada de Gilbert y ambos sintieron una inmensa felicidad, ESTA ERA SU FAMILIA, la familia que eligieron, que los acogió y les dió todo el amor que tenían para dar.

"Quiero agradecerles" comenzó Anne " por aceptarme como parte de su familia, hoy falta un miembro querido, Mary" dijo mirando hacia arriba" te extrañamos locamente, pero tú también hiciste esta familia y solo nos queda conmemorarte con la misma felicidad con la que siempre viviste y seguir siendo eso,una familia, salud" Bash fue el primero que tomo su copa y dijo "salud" tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que Elija pero había sonrisas en sus rostros, solo la felicidad era la única forma de conmemorar a la bella Mary.

Cuando pasaron a la sala bailaron y rieron, cantaron.

Anne se burlaba de su voz y Bash contaba como en el barco no podía dejar de cantar esa canción sobre besar.

Gilbert burlándose empezó a cantar la canción y todos se le unieron, inclusive el silencioso Matthew.

Mientras todos reían Gilbert miro a su alrededor y pensó en su padre, lo extrañaba todos los días, extrañaba sus consejos, sus bromas, no había día que no lo extrañara, aprendió a vivir con ello pero el dolor no desapareció.

Observó a Bash, reía, pero sabía que en el fondo de su corazón aún había dolor por la ausencia de Mary.

Pero ahora supo mirando a su gente que era preferible haberlos conocido y sentirse amado por ellos que nunca haberlos conocido simplemente por el miedo al dolor que podía causar.

Su padre y Mary lo amaron y solo podía voltear a ver los recuerdos con una luz de alegría y no de tristeza, si, le hacían falta pero sabía que nunca lo habían dejado.

Lo podía ver en las pequeñas cosas de su vida.

Lo vió en la familia Lacroix, encontró un hermano en Bash y lo estaba descubriendo en Elija, encontró el cuidado en la señora Lacroix dentro de esa dureza que aparentaba, encontró una sobrina a la que estaba seguro que amaría y cuidaría siempre.

Encontró un padre en Matthew, diciendo las cosas precisas y la verdadera preocupación en él. Encontró la madre que nunca conoció en Marilla siempre atenta, siempre preocupada, siempre haciéndole saber que estaban ahí para él.

Encontró el amor en Anne, la chica más brillante que conocía, capaz de dar amor sin haberlo conocido antes.

Sabía que todavía estaban con él porque le dieron esa maravillosa familia y fue el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido de Navidad y de su vida.


End file.
